List of Elseworlds publications
This is a list of Elseworlds publications from DC Comics, separated by main character, and in alphabetical order by title. Each title was originally released as a one-shot book unless otherwise noted. Batman Family Elseworlds *''Batman: Thrillkiller'' - one three part mini-series and one one-shot collected into one volume: **''Batgirl and Robin: Thrillkiller'' (1997) - Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) and Dick Grayson (Robin) as part of the 1960s counterculture. (3 issues) **''Batgirl and Batman: Thrillkiller '62'' (1998) - After Robin's death, Bruce Wayne becomes Batman and pairs with Batgirl to avenge his death and take down his killers. *''Batman & Captain America'' (1996) - Golden Age-era adventure teaming up Batman and Robin with Captain America and Bucky against the Joker and the Red Skull. To date, the only DC/Marvel "crossover" to be an Elseworlds tale. *''Batman & Demon: A Tragedy'' (2000) - Bruce Wayne is possessed by the demon Etrigan. *''Tales of the Multiverse: Batman - Vampire'' (2007) - three graphic novels collected into one volume: **''Batman and Dracula: Red Rain'' (1991) - Batman faces off against Dracula, and must become a vampire to effectively face his nemesis. (HC, SC) **''Batman: Bloodstorm'' (1994) - Batman fights an army of vampires led by the Joker in Gotham, while battling the hunger for blood that will doom him. (HC, SC) **''Batman: Crimson Mist'' (1998) - A now fully vampiric Batman is revived by a tormented Alfred, and goes on a killing spree of his former adversaries. (HC, SC) *''Batman/Houdini: The Devil's Workshop'' (1993) - Batman teams up with Harry Houdini to fight child-stealing vampires in 1907. *''Batman/Lobo'' (2000) - In a severely twisted version of Gotham, Joker hires the infamous "Main Man" Lobo to take out the Dark Knight. After Lobo kills everyone close to Batman, Joker is forced to call him off after the revelation that Joker is Batman's long-lost twin Joey Wayne. *''Batman: The Blue, the Grey, and the Bat'' (1992) - Batman and Robin in the American Civil War. *''Batman: The Book of the Dead'' (1999) - The Waynes are a rich archaeologist family and this story revolves around a lesser known but important Egyptian Bat-God. (2 issues) *''Batman: Leatherwing'' - Batman is a pirate in the employ of the British crown. **''The Bride of Leatherwing'' - Focuses on Captiana Felina (Catwoman) *''Batman: Brotherhood of the Bat'' (1995) - 50 years into the future, Batman is dead, and the planet is within the grip of a plague set off by Ra's al Ghul. He uses Bruce Wayne's rejected costume designs to create a league of costumed assassins, who are eventually confronted by Tallant, the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul. ** Sequel: Batman: League of Batmen (2001) - Tallant's efforts to cure the plague with his own costumed Bat-force are hampered by a still-alive, but much more demonic, Ra's al Ghul. (2 issues) ** Associated: Batman: Knight Gallery (1995) - Collected art on which the books are based. *''Batman: Castle of the Bat'' (1994) - Based on the Frankenstein legend, young Dr. Bruce Wayne attempts to resurrect his father into an avenging Bat-Man to discover who killed his parents. *''The Batman Chronicles'' (1995–2001) - A quarterly Batman title covering single and/or not necessarily within continuity stories. Two all-Elseworlds issues were published: ** Issue #11 (Winter 1998): Features the stories Berlin Batman; The Bride of Leatherwing and Curse of the Cat-Woman. ** Issue #21This title was solicited as an Elseworlds issue, but was not officially branded as such, despite including all-Elseworlds stories. (Summer 2000): Features the stories Apocalypse Girl; Mystery of Citizen Wayne and Silent Tale of the Bat. *''Batman: Claws of the Catwoman'' (1999) A 1930s Batman teams up with Lord Greystoke/Tarzan to assist the priestess of an African Cat-Cult protect her people's treasures from Two Faced mercenary Finnigan Dent. *''Batman: Dark Allegiances'' (1996) - Batman, Catwoman, and Alfred Pennyworth as Robin are OSS agents. *''Batman/Dark Joker: The Wild'' (1993) - A fantasy tale of the wizard known as Dark Joker and his battles against the avenging Dark Knight. (HC, SC & Ashcan) *''Batman: Dark Knight Dynasty'' (1997) - A centuries-old feud between the Wayne family and the immortal Vandal Savage begins with Bruce Wayne's ancestor Sir Joshua of Wainwright, at the time of the Templar Knights, and ends with his descendant, Vice President Brenda Wayne, in the Gotham of the 25th century. *''Batman: Dark Knight of the Round Table'' (1998) - Batman as a knight in King Arthur's court. (2 issues) *''Batman: Detective No. 27'' (2003) - In 1938, Bruce Wayne becomes a secret crimefighter without donning a costume. The title is a reference to Detective Comics #27, the issue in which Batman first appeared. (HC, SC) *''Batman: Digital JusticeNot officially branded an Elseworlds tale, this irregularly sized hardcover is nonetheless an Imaginary Tale set in a digitally depicted alternate future. (1990) - Digitally produced alternate future (HC) *Batman: The Doom That Came to Gotham'' (2000) - Bruce Wayne is a 1920s pulp fiction adventurer fighting Lovecraft-inspired monsters. Written by Mike Mignola, creator of Hellboy, in which similar villains appear. (3 issues) *''Batman: The Golden Streets of Gotham'' (2003) - Turn-of-the-century Gotham is full of greedy industrialists who gain profit by degrading and tormenting their workers. Bruno Vaneko is a railroad worker whose parents were factory workers killed in a fire akin to the infamous Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire. Desperate for justice, he dons a bat costume and joins a citywide worker strike. *''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight'' (1989) - The first officially published Elseworlds title, though it doesn't carry the Elseworlds logo. A Victorian era Batman fights Jack the Ripper. ** Sequel: Batman: Master of the Future (1991) - The Victorian Batman faces off against a maniacal genius unwilling to allow the 20th Century's technological advances to enter Gotham. *''Batman: Gotham Noir'' (2001) - A Film noir homage set in the late 1940s. Features James Gordon as a main character. *''Batman: Haunted Gotham'' (1999–2000) Gotham has been taken over by the Dark Lords of Hell, and escape is impossible. After watching his parents being killed by a werewolf, a grown-up Bruce Wayne becomes the Batman, as per his father's instructions from beyond the grave, and sets out to free Gotham with the help of a living skeleton named Cal and a shape-shifting gypsy seer named Cat Majik. (4 issues) *''Batman: Hollywood Knight'' (2001) Severe head trauma causes an actor who plays Batman in film serials to believe he is actually the Dark Knight. (3 issues) *''Batman: Holy Terror'' (1991) - The first book to carry the Elseworlds logo and the second officially published Elseworlds book. Reverend Bruce Wayne becomes Batman to fight corruption in a theocratic world. *''Batman: I, Joker'' (1998) - A futuristic Gotham City is led by a cult that follows Batman's descendant, a self-proclaimed god known only as The Bruce. The current Joker must find a way to survive long enough to face his nemesis and free Gotham from his influence. *''Batman: In Darkest Knight'' (1994) - Bruce Wayne becomes a Green Lantern. *''Batman: Manbat'' (1995) (3 issues) *''Batman: Masque'' (1997) - Set at the Gotham Opera in the 1890s. Inspired by The Phantom of the Opera, with Batman and Two-Face sharing the Phantom role. *''Batman: Master of the Future'' (2000) *''Batman: Nevermore'' (2003) - Batman teams with then-newspaper reporter Edgar Allan Poe to solve a series of raven-themed murders. (5 issues) *''Batman: Nine Lives'' (2002) (HC, SC) *''Batman: Nosferatu'' (1999) - Sequel to Superman's Metropolis which combines the Batman mythos with both The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari and Nosferatu. *''The Batman of Arkham'' (2000) - Set in 1900, Bruce Wayne is an early psychiatrist and head of Arkham Asylum, with Jonathan Crane as his assistant. *''Batman: The Order of Beasts'' (2004) Batman attempts to break up a spy ring in England during World War II. Sits comfortably with the continuity of Golden Age Batman stories. Co-written and illustrated by Eddie Campbell. *''Batman: Reign of Terror'' (1998) - Set during the French Revolution with Bruce Wayne as a French nobleman who becomes a masked crimefighter carrying convicted innocents out of France, a la The Scarlet Pimpernel. *''Batman: Scar of the Bat'' (1996) - A masked avenger helps Eliot Ness take on Al Capone in 1920s Prohibition Chicago. *''Batman: Two Faces'' (1998) - A recasting of Jekyll and Hyde, as a Victorian era Bruce Wayne tries to purge both his own evil side, which is a version of The Joker, and that of Two-Face. *''Batman: Year 100'' (2006) - In the year 2039, government agents are trying to deduce the identity of a man bearing the mask and symbol of the long forgotten Batman. *''Catwoman: Guardian of Gotham'' (1999) - A heroic Catwoman (based in Kyle Manor) battles a psychotic Batman. (2 issues) *''Daredevil/Batman: Eye for an Eye'' (Marvel, 1997) - Marvel crossover, officially labelled an Elseworlds tale. **''Batman/Daredevil: King of New York'' (1999)Not officially labelled an Elseworlds tale, the story nevertheless refers back to Daredevil/Batman: Eye for an Eye (Marvel, 1997) which was labelled as such. That the two are in the same (loose) continuity clearly marks this as an Elseworlds tale. *''Robin 3000'' (1992) - A teenage descendant of Bruce Wayne battles an alien invasion at the turn of the next millennium. (2 issues) Superman Family Elseworlds *''Secret Identity'' (2004) - A young man named Clark Kent is teased about being named after the comic book character, and then one day discovers he actually does have the powers of Superman. *''Son of Superman'' (1999) - With Superman missing, Lex Luthor takes control of the Justice League. Meanwhile, Superman's young son Jonathan begins manifesting superpowers and rebelling against the "heroes" he comes across. (HC, SC) *''Superboy's Legion'' (2001) - Inspired by the heroes of the 20th century, a 30th-century-raised Superboy forms his own Legion of Super-Heroes. (2 issues) *''Supergirl: Wings'' (2001) - A reworking of the Supergirl as Earth angel story, in which Matrix is a cynical guardian angel to Linda Danvers. Features versions of all the angelic characters of the DCU. *''Superman: A Nation Divided'' (1998) - Superman as a Union soldier during the American Civil War. This also has connections, near the end, with The Lone Ranger. *''Superman: At Earth's End'' (1995) - Sequel to Kamandi: At Earth's End (see below). *''Superman: The Dark Side'' (1998) - Kal-El's rocket is diverted from Earth to Apokolips, and Superman is raised by Darkseid. (3 issues, collected) *''Superman: Distant Fires'' (1998) - A nuclear holocaust destroys civilization and deprives Superman and many other surviving heroes of their powers. *''Superman, Inc.'' (1999) - Superman is raised to suppress his powers, and becomes a sports superstar and a ruthless businessman. *''Superman: Kal'' (1995) - Baby Kal-El lands in medieval England, he grows up to become a blacksmith, where he forges the future Excalibur and a suit of armor out of the metal of his spaceship. *''Superman: The Last Family of Krypton'' (2010) - Jor-El, Lara and Baby Kal all arrive on Earth. (3 issues) *''Superman: Last Son of Earth'' (2000) - Baby Clark Kent arrives on the planet Krypton in a rocket from the doomed planet Earth. While struggling to find his place there as an adult, he discovers a Green Lantern power ring. (2 issues) ** Sequel: Superman: Last Stand on Krypton (2003) *''The Superman Monster'' (1999) - A Frankenstein pastiche in which Vicktor Luthor finds a crashed rocket with a dead infant inside, and sets about bringing it back to life using his experimental machinery. This is a loose sequel to Batman: Two Faces. *''Superman: Red Son'' (2003) - Kal-L's rocket crash-lands in Ukraine, and the Man of Steel becomes the USSR's main hero. (3 issues, collected) *''Superman: Speeding Bullets'' (1993) - Kal-El is raised by the Waynes who are murdered by a mugger, and becomes a superpowered version of Batman. *''Superman's Metropolis'' (1997) - The first of a trilogy that includes Batman: Nosferatu and Wonder Woman: the Blue Amazon. A fusion of the Superman mythos with Fritz Lang's Metropolis. *''Superman/Tarzan: Sons of the Jungle'' (2001, co-published with Dark Horse) - Kal-El is raised by apes in this amalgamation of the two stories. (3 issues, collected) *''Superman: True Brit'' (2004) - Kal-El lands in the English countryside and is raised to be "ordinary" and not draw attention. Nonetheless, he becomes a British superhero, before the tabloids try to knock him down. This story was co-written by Monty Python's John Cleese and long-time Python chronicler Kim "Howard" Johnson. (HC, SC) *''Superman: War of the Worlds'' (1998) - A golden age Superman encounters the Martian invaders from H. G. Wells' The War of the Worlds in 1938. *''Superman: Yes, Tyrone, There Is A Santa Claus'' (2006) - A little boy writes a letter to the Daily Planet asking if there is a Santa Claus, prompting Superman to dress up as Santa Claus and visit the boy, only to learn that he has been beaten to it by "Bat-Santa". Published as the only Elseworlds story in the DC Infinite Holiday Special. *''Superman/Wonder Woman: Whom Gods Destroy'' (1997) - Superman and Wonder Woman in a story that involves Greek mythology and Nazis in an alternate future. (4 issues) *''Kingdom Come'' (1996) - See link for details. (4 issues) (HC, SC) **Associated: The Kingdom (1998) - Not technically Elseworlds, but a loose sequel to Kingdom Come. The collected set of books consists of: ***''New Year's Evil: Gog'' (1998) - A young boy saved from the Kansas attacks by Superman becomes a prophet to the hero he deems heaven sent. But when he learns of his savior's transgressions, his world shatters, and the group of demi-gods known as the Quintessence attempt to give him a new purpose. ***''The Kingdom'' #1 (1998) - With Gog on a time-travelling rampage against Superman, the future heroes must band together to save the child of Superman and Wonder Woman. In addition, the Linear Men select a group of younger heroes to assist in the effort. ***''Nightstar'' (1998) - Focusing on the daughter of Dick Grayson (Nightwing) and Starfire, and her efforts to save the child. ***''Son of the Bat'' (1998) - Ibn al Xu'ffasch, son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, tries to restore the balance to his reality by recruiting various former villains to his aid. ***''Offspring'' (1998) - The son of Plastic Man attempts - in his rather comical way - to prevent the end of the world he knows. ***''Kid Flash'' (1998) - Iris West, daughter of Wally West (The Flash) combats her feelings of abandonment from her father, the apathy of her brother, and the crisis that could destroy her reality. ***''Planet Krypton'' (1998) - A young runaway working as a Supergirl waitress at Booster Gold's hero-themed restaurant "Planet Krypton" starts seeing ghosts of other realities; heroes that may or may not have existed. ***''The Kingdom'' #2 (1998) - Circumstances force the future Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman to recruit the help of their younger, modern-day selves to save the most powerful child in Hypertime in the final clash with Gog. **Associated: Justice Society of America Kingdom Come Special Superman (2008) - Part of the Thy Kingdom Come storyline, and not an actual Elseworlds. It fills in details about Lois Lane's death at the hands of The Joker as mentioned in Kingdom Come. Superman/Batman "Team-Up" Elseworlds *''Elseworld's Finest'' (1997) - Batman and Superman in a 1920s pulp adventure; a play on the phrase "World's Finest", a long running DC Comics series feature these two heroes. (2 issues) *''Elseworld's Finest: Supergirl & Batgirl'' (1998) - A world in which Bruce Wayne was never Batman, and the infant Kal-El didn't survive. The orphaned Barbara Gordon becomes Gotham's near-dictatorial protector, and Kara Zor-El teams with Lex Luthor and the Justice League as the Girl of Steel. *''Superman & Batman: Doom Link'' (1995) - A cyberpunk story. This book was only available with Kenner Toys' Cyber-Link Superman & Batman Action Figure Two-Pack. *''Superman & Batman: Generations'' (1998–1999) A retelling of the Superman & Batman mythos, with the heroes and characters in the DCU aging in "real-time" from a first meeting in 1929 and stretching onwards. (4 issues, collected) ** Sequel: Superman & Batman: Generations II (2001), focusing on characters in the DCU besides Superman & Batman. (4 issues, collected) ** Sequel: Superman & Batman: Generations III (2003), covering a 1000-year battle against Darkseid. (12 issues) *''Superman and Batman: World's Funnest'' (2000) - Superman's extra-dimensional pest Mr. Mxyzptlk meets Batman's extra-dimensional pest Bat-Mite, and chaos ensues as they chase each other throughout the multiverse. *''Superman Batman Saga of the Super-Sons'' (2007) - Not labelled as Elseworlds, but collects the Imaginary Stories from World's Finest featuring the teenage sons of Superman and Batman. Includes 'Superman Jr. is no More' from the recalled Elseworlds 80-Page Giant. Justice League and/or Justice Society Elseworlds *''The Golden Age'' (1993) - A story set at the end of World War II and the Golden Age of comics, as superheroes become targets for an ambitious hero-turned-senator and his "protégé new-age hero". (4 issues, collected) [NOTE: The current TPB of this story retitles it as JSA: The Golden Age.] *''JLA: Act of God'' (2000-1) - When a strange energy hits Earth, heroes and villains alike lose their superpowers. Some refuse to give in to defeat, while others disappear into the woodwork, and still others undergo a "rebirth" as the Phoenix Group. (3 issues) *''JLA: Age of Wonder'' (2003) - A Justice League created during the Industrial Age. (2 issues) *''JLA: Created Equal'' (2000) - A cosmic plague hits Earth, killing all men except for Superman and Lex Luthor. (2 issues) *''JLA: Destiny'' (2002) - In a world where Superman and Batman never existed, Thomas Wayne creates his own Justice League. (4 issues) *''JLA: The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (2002) - Set in the 1880s, the League is combined with Dr. Moreau's animal-men. *''JLA: The Nail'' (1998) - The world is without Superman after a punctured tire prevents the discovery of baby Kal-El by the Kents. The Justice League is a group of heroes whom the media deem as dangerous aliens as a lethal conspiracy seeks to undermine all they stand for. (3 issues, collected) **''JLA: Another Nail'' (2004) - With the discovery of Superman and his addition to the JLA, the heroes must maintain their good face to the public. (3 issues) *''JLA: Riddle of the Beast'' (2001) - High fantasy story as young Robin Drake leads the armies of the World against Etrigan. (HC) *''JLA: The Secret Society of Super-Heroes'' (2000) - Superpowered beings keep their existence quiet; the JLA becomes an unaccountable conspiracy. (2 issues) *''JLA: Shogun of Steel'' (2002) - Set in feudal Japan. *''JSA: The Liberty Files'' - two two-issue mini-series collected into one volume: **''JSA: The Liberty File'' (1999–2000) - The Justice Society as a special operations team during World War II. (2 issues) **''JSA: The Unholy Three'' (2003) - Six years after the events of The Liberty File, the JSA is recalled to battle, with a new member in their team: Clark "Superman" Kent. (2 issues) *''Justice Riders'' (1997) - The JLI as a group of marshals, gamblers, inventors, and various other characters in the Old West. *''League of Justice'' (1996) - A quartet of teenagers find themselves joined up with fantasy fiction versions of the Justice League heroes. (2 issues) *''Planetary/JLA: Terra Occulta'' (2002) - An alternate version of the Planetary team meet an alternate version of the JLA triumvirate - Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. DCU Elseworlds *''Conjurors'' (1999) - In a magic-centric reality, the machinations of Jonathan Arcane set those who control the magic against those from whom it was stolen. (3 issues) *''Elseworlds 80-Page Giant (1999)'' - See link for details. *''Flashpoint'' (1999) - A world where the Flash was the only superhero, until he lost the use of his legs. (3 issues) Not to be confused with the 2011 storyline of the same name. *''Green Lantern: Evil's Might'' (2002) - Featuring Green Lantern; set in New York City around 1888. (3 issues) *''Green Lantern: 1001 Emerald Nights'' (2001) - A Green Lantern story in classical Arabic setting. *''Kamandi: At Earth's End'' (1993) - A grown Kamandi finds himself caught in a battle between Mother and Superman. (6 issues) *''Teen Titans: The Lost Annual'' (2008) - The original Teen Titans go into space to save John F. Kennedy. It was originally planned for release in 2003 as the Teen Titans Swingin' Elseworlds Special, but its release was cancelled even though the book was finished. An interview with Newsarama.com revealed that DC would finally release the book in January 2008 as part of their "Lost Annual" series, which they did. *''Titans: Scissors, Paper, Stone'' (1997) - A futuristic manga-style Teen Titans tale. The story was originally intended as the Titans' installment of the Legends of the Dead Earth annuals, but was reworked as a standalone Elseworlds special. *''Wonder Woman: Amazonia'' (1997) - A Victorian era Wonder Woman battles Jack the Ripper and the society that created him. This is the only Elseworlds title to date published in an oversized 8" x 11" "Graphic Album Format" rather than standard comic book size. *''Wonder Woman: The Blue Amazon'' (2003) - Sequel to Superman's Metropolis and Batman: Nosferatu, based loosely on The Blue Angel and Doctor Mabuse, and featuring Wonder Woman. Elseworlds Annuals (1994) The annuals in 1994 featured Elseworlds stories. *''Action Comics Annual'' #6 - "Legacy" - A Kryptonian named Gar-El flees Krypton and conquers 18th century Earth. Two hundred years later, his descendant Kal fights against his rule. Written by John Byrne. **'Doomsday for the Fifth Dimenson': A short story which was published alongside Legacy. Written by Dennis Janke and Louise Simonson, and illustrated by Janke, the story shows baby Kal-El's rocketship landing in the fifth dimension, and having grown to adult size, begins unintentionally wreaking havoc on its denizens until it is stopped by King Mxyzptlk. *''Adventures of Superman Annual'' #6 - "The Super Seven Part I: The Longest Night" - Long after Earth has been conquered by aliens, only seven superheroes remain. *''Batman Annual'' #18 - "Black Masterpiece" - Leonardo da Vinci's apprentice uses his master's hang-glider design to fight crime. *''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Annual'' #4 - "Citizen Wayne" - Batman as Citizen Kane. *''Batman: Shadow of the Bat Annual'' #2 - "The Tyrant" - In a totalitarian Gotham, Batman prevents crime by suppressing all dissent. Anarky leads the resistance. *''Catwoman Annual'' #1 - "The Last Man" - Talia al Ghul as a 14th-century werecat fighting Crusaders. *''Deathstroke, the Terminator Annual'' #3 - "Journey's End" - Deathstroke survives into a post-apocalyptic world. *''Detective Comics Annual'' #7 - "Leatherwing" - Batman translated into a traditional tale of piracy on the high seas. *''Flash Annual'' #7 - "The Barry Allen Story" - A crippled Wally West sells Barry Allen's story to a film studio. *''Green Lantern Annual'' #3 - "Ring of Evil" - Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner as Nazis; John Stewart leads the resistance. *''Justice League America Annual'' #8 - "The Once and Future League" - A century after the League was destroyed by Felix Faust, a new version is formed. *''Justice League International Annual'' #5 - "No Rules to Follow" - On an alternate Earth where heroes are shunned and feared, ten heroes (Superman, Batman, the Shark, Fire, the Flash, Dr. Light, Polaris, Power Girl, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle) form together as the Justice League. *''L.E.G.I.O.N. Annual'' #5 - "The Man From L.E.G.I.O.N. 007" - Lobo as a James Bond parody and other spoofs: "L.E.G.I.O.N. Archives", "L.E.G.I.O.N. 90210", "LEGION by Gaslight", "WomanMan with Girl the Boy Wonder", "Elseworlds Rejects". *''Legionnaires Annual'' #1 - "Castles in the Air" - The Legion as a futuristic version of the Knights of the Round Table. *''Legion of Super-Heroes Annual'' #5 - "The Long Road Home" - The Legion in The Wizard of Oz. *''Lobo Annual'' #2 - "A Fistful of Bastiches" - Assorted Western tales. *''New Titans Annual'' #10 - "Facets" - Heroic fantasy version of the battle against Trigon. *''Robin Annual'' #3 - "The Narrow Path" - In feudal Japan, the apprentice of the Bat Ninja learns his true destiny. *''Steel Annual'' #1 - "Crucible of Freedom" - John Henry Irons as a plantation slave who fights for his family's freedom before the American Civil War. *''Superboy Annual'' #1 - "The Super Seven Part II: The Men of Steel" - Continuing the story from Adventures of Superman Annual #6. *''Superman Annual'' #6 - "The Feral Man of Steel" - In 19th century India, Kal-El is raised by wolves. Loosely based on Rudyard Kipling's Mowgli stories, with added elements of Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan novels. *''Superman: The Man of Steel Annual'' #3 - "Unforgiven" - Jor-El convinces the Science Council to relocate selected Kryptonians to Earth. Twenty years later, his son must help humans and Kryptonians live in harmony. *''Team Titans Annual'' #2 - "Into the Light" - A Space opera version of the battle against Lord Chaos. *'Superman/Batman: Alternate Histories' (1996) - reprints the stories "Leatherwing", "Legacy", "Crucible of Freedom" and "Citizen Wayne" from the above. ''Legends of the Dead Earth'' annuals (1996) Earth is dead. Those who once might have called it home are long scattered to the endless stars. But in that scattering, on a thousand different worlds, by a thousand different ways... Earth's greatest legends live on. These annuals are not technically Elseworlds, but were considered Elseworlds due to the theme, although some of them were shown to be a part of DC continuity. *''Action Comics Annual'' #8 - "A World of Hurt" *''Adventures of Superman Annual'' #8 - "Superman Forever" *''Aquaman Annual'' #2 *''Azrael Annual'' #2 - "Night's Fall" *''Batman Annual'' #20 - "Fables of the Bat-Man" *''Batman: Shadow of the Bat Annual'' #4 *''Catwoman Annual'' #3 *''Detective Comics Annual'' #9 - "War-Bat" *''Flash Annual'' #9 - "Silent Running" *''Green Lantern Annual'' #5 - "The Value of I, Nobler in the Mind...!" *''Guy Gardner: Warrior Annual'' #2 - "Hypersensitive" *''Impulse Annual'' #1 - "Speed Force!" *''Justice League America Annual'' #10 - "The Alliance" *''Legends of the Dark Knight'' #6 *''Legion of Super-Heroes Annual'' #7 *''Legionnaires Annual'' #3 - "The Long Road Home" (Shows XS's time travel journey back to her own time, thus in continuity) *''Power of Shazam Annual'' #1 - "True Believers" (Character later appears in mainstream continuity) *''Robin Annual'' #5 - "The Iron Sky" *''Sovereign Seven Annual'' #2 - "Memento Mori" *''Starman Annual'' #1 (stories referred to in regular series; in continuity) *''Superboy Annual'' #3 "Fathers and Suns" *''Supergirl Annual'' #1 - "Surrogate", "The Legend Lives On", "Shootout at Ice Flats" *''Superman Annual'' #8 - "The League of Supermen" *''Superman: The Man of Steel Annual'' #5 - "The Never Ending Battle" *''Wonder Woman Annual'' #5 - "The Unremembered" See also *Hypertime *Tangent Comics *Amalgam Comics *Just Imagine... *Armageddon 2001 *Intercompany crossover *What If...? (Marvel) *Star Wars: Infinities (Dark Horse Comics) *List of DC Comics publications References External links * *Elseworlds at the Big Comic Book Database * *Elseworlds Checklist Page (internet archive, Oct. 2007) *Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards *The Unofficial Hypertime Chronology *Alternity * Elseworlds Category:Lists